In modern society, residential relocation has become a common practice. Individuals as well as families are commonly relocating to new areas, often moving a great distance from their prior residence. Such moving can cause a great deal of stress, particularly regarding issues such as notification of the move to family friends, relatives, doctors, business acquaintances, etc.
While it is understood that relocation can be difficult for adults, a residential move can be even more traumatic for a child. While adults are concerned with issues such as notifying others of a recent relocation, it can be appreciated that notifying others of a new address is one of the most important concerns of a child. Typically, in order to notify others of a move, a person will mail out a change of address notification. However, such a notification does not provide for any assurance that the notification was actually received and acknowledged. It can be appreciated that children would want assurances that certain people who are important to them, such as their best friend or teacher, will know their new address. Perhaps even more importantly, a child may want to know that certain fictitious and ethereal beings such as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny know that they have moved.
The present invention provides a solution for such concerns by providing a method and product for notification of a change of address, and for acknowledgment of receipt of such notification.